El crepúsculo de la hoja y el renacer del remolino
by Sasha el martir
Summary: un naruto infante harto del abuso de los aldeanos y sobrevivido a la muerte decide que el sera quien traerá la verdadera paz al mundo. la voluntad de fuego se había apagado y un shinobi calculador y talentoso había nacido. Naruto como uno de los últimos uzumakis esta cociente de que debe restaurar a su clan y llevarlo a la gloria. El sometería al mundo...


Este fanfic lo puede encontrar en audio loquendo con música de fondo acorde a la situación e imágenes que ayuden a imaginar mejor la situación en este enlace que es de mi canal de yt.

watch?v=ViAgdUZomkQ

Si tiene faltas gramaticales les pido disculpas pero es que si no las pongo de esta manera el loquendo no lo pronunciado y la verdad solo hice copypaste del guion que escribí :v esto ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo para dar ese tipo de detalles, de antemano una disculpa.

Sin más, comencemos.

Sencillamente no lo entiendo. No puedo comprender como es posible que toda la aldea donde vivo este en mi contra. Todos me odian. Lo he pensado mucho y nunca les he hecho daño. Sus expresiones y lenguaje corporal son muy diferentes cuando estoy cerca de ellos. Es como si ellos supieran algo que no, y esa es la razón de su odio. Sé que he hecho travesuras de mal gusto, pero nunca he hecho algo para dañar a alguien.

Lo único que demando es un poco de atención. Es para que no olviden que existo. Aunque sea por unos momentos yo sea el centro de toda su atención. Es verdad, olvidé decirlo. Soy huérfano. Nunca conocí a mis padres, por eso hago tantas travesuras. Aunque las personas no me den cariño soy el dueño de su atención por unos momentos y eso me bastaría. Pero en cambio. La misma gente de la aldea me repudia. Todo llega a parecer que les doy asco. Cuando paso por las calles me echan de donde quiera que esté. Me trato como a un perro callejero apestoso y con sarna. No. incluso a los perros los trata mejor que a mí, y además los alimentos, inclusive los adoptan. Llegan a tener comida caliente, una buena cama, un buen techo y una buena familia. Quien fuera como esos dichosos perros que recibieron cariño. Yo desearía ser un perro y tener una familia. En épocas navideñas solo podría ver las familias más unidas y comprando regalos para conmemorar el nacimiento del sabio de los seis caminos. Ver esas cenas exquisitas preparadas por las amas de casa acompañadas de felicidad y risas de los niños que comían hasta saciarse, y jugar con juguetes nuevos que les daban sus padres. Ver esas escenas a través de las ventanas solo hacían que mi estómago gruñera de hambre que se calmaría al sentir la falta de cariño en mí. Nunca tuvo un juguete o incluso un mínimo regalo. Solo imagino que soy uno de esos niños que tienen una familia que los quieren. Luego tengo que regresar a mi cruel realidad. El frió es muy crudo y me hiela hasta los huesos. Mi ropa de invierno cada vez se desgasta más y me queda chica. Tengo que regresar a mi pequeño apartamento donde no hay nadie que me haya recuperado. Solo puedo recostarme en mi dura cama y cubrirme con una delgada sabana vieja para intentar no morir de hipotermia. Seguido de un gruñir de mi estómago por la falta de comida silenciado por mis sollozos y mi almohada empapada por mis lágrimas. La única persona que se puede decir que se preocupa por mí es el viejo tercero. El Hokage. Él es la persona más respetada y admirada de la aldea. El me da un poco de dinero cada mes. Pero como demonios voy a saber administrarlo si solo soy un niño. Además, el dinero que me da no me alcanza para llegar lo que debería. Tengo que pagar el alquiler del apartamento y además mi comida. Si el viejo realmente se preocupa por mí me llevaría a vivir con él. Yo sé que no es su obligación cuidar de mí, pero se vale soñar no? Sigo siendo un niño, por lo tanto no se cocinar, y tengo que comprar comida ya echa que por esa razón es más cara y no me alcanza. Lo que hago para sobrevivir es comprar ramen instantáneo. Es mucho más barato que el casero y de igual manera llena mi estómago. Al inicio no fue fácil comer ramen todos los días hasta que se volvió un gusto para mí. Además, no tenía opción. No me alcanzaba para comprar algo diferente. A veces ni con el ramen podemos sobrevivir. Mi otro método para sobrevivir era pescar. Nunca fue mi agrado ir a comprar en las tiendas de konoha ya que nunca me querían vender. Y cuando me han daban los productos tres veces más difíciles. No podía quejarme, no tenía opción. Luego de pasar por ese lio, nunca faltaba el grupo de aldeanos que robaban mi comida y yo daban una golpista. ¿Por qué razón? Sencillo. Por ser yo. En la academia tampoco me iba muy bien que digamos. Por alguna extraña razón no podría controlar mi chakra. Es como si algo interfiriera con ello. Esto provocaba que todos se burlaran de mí, ya al igual que los adultos me maltrataran. Solo seguía en ese lugar por un sueño estúpido. Quería ser el Hokage. Quería ser querido, respetado y admirado por todos. Recapitulando mi corta vida, nunca tuvo un día feliz. Qué vida de porquería llevó. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños he estado tranquilo. De hecho, es el día más terrorífico de todos. Maldigo ese día con toda mi alma. Es el día que peor me va. Todo el mundo me golpea, me escupe, me insulta y no puedo hacer nada porque soy un niño. También, en ese maldito día entran al pequeño apartamento donde vivo para robar mi poca comida y destruir todo, no sin antes despertarme de una golpiza. Es el día más traumante para mí. Piensan que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar? pues están equivocados. Ya he sacado todas mis lágrimas. Suicidarme ?, no es una opción. No tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y terminar con mi dolor. Adivinen que día es hoy. Así es. El maldito 10 de octubre. Mientras en las calles llenas de adornos entre risas y alegrías celebran la derrota del zorro de nueve colas por el cuarto Hokage, me encuentro en un callejón oscuro siendo golpeado por aldeanos después de que salí a comprar comida. Me encuentro indefenso en el suelo siendo apaleado por alrededor de 15 sujetos. Sus patadas se hunden en mi pequeño abdomen haciendo que escupa grandes bocanadas de sangre. El dolor que siento por los golpes con palos hacen que un dolor tremendo corra dentro de lo más profundo de mí. Pero ni siquiera puedo gritar ya que las patadas hacen que el aire salga de mis pulmones. Las miradas de odio perforan mi interior causando una sensación aún peor que el dolor físico. Unas cuantas lágrimas perdieron a salir de mis ojos grabando mis mejillas mezclándose con mi sangre y terminando su recorrido en el suelo. Quién lo diría, al final todavía tenía un par de lágrimas más. Esto puede estar relacionado con lo que les diré a continuación. Puede que se pregunten porque les cuento todo esto. La respuesta es simple. Estoy a punto de morir. Mi nombre ?, para que quieran saber el nombre de un monstruo que va a morir en unos momentos más. Bueno Se los diré ya que no tengo nada más que perder. Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki. El niño estúpido que llego a pensar que siendo hokage seria amado. Mi conciencia se estaba desvaneciendo. Solo pude sonreír de alegría. Por fin. Por fin iba a morir. No más dolor. No más sufrimiento. No más odio. Mi sonrisa provocó que mis agresores me golpearan más fuerte, pero eso ya no importaba. Desde hace un rato mi cuerpo perdió el sentido del tacto. Quedé inconsciente escuchando como el ruido de los aldeanos se alejaba. Cuando desperté estaba flotando en lo que había dejado el interior de una prisión. Una enorme puerta estaba enfrente de mí. Dentro de ella yacía un enorme zorro. Parece que estas a punto de morir mocoso. Fueron sus palabras. Genial, solo me faltaba llegar al infierno para quien sabe que mierda pagar. El zorro gigante solo se echó a reír por lo que dije. Y tú quién eres. Fue mi pregunta. Yo soy el demonio que vive dentro de ti. Soy el zorro de nueve colas que destruyó la aldea hace 6 años. Soy la razón por la cual la gente te odia y desprecia. El odio comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Por la culpa de este zorro mi vida se fue al diablo. Pero. Si él está dentro de mí eso quiere decir que somos el mismo. Como si el zorro gigante leyera mi mente me dijo. No somos el mismo ser. Yo fui sellado dentro de ti por el cuarto Hokage. Ese fue otro duro golpe para mí. El cuarto Hokage era a quien yo más admiraba. Ahora que te dije la verdad, me odias? Fue su pregunta. La medita unos segundos. No. no te odio Fue mi respuesta dejando confundido a la criatura. No lo comprendo muy bien, pero lo único que odio es el odio. Fue mi respuesta. No puedo odiar a alguien porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo he pasado. A ti te han odiado ?. Le pregunté sinceramente al zorro que meditó su respuesta y dijo. Si. Puede que incluso más que a ti. Ya veo. Respondí Lentamente me acercaba a la celda donde se encuentra mi compañero de cuerpo. Que haces Me dijo Ya estaba por llegar cuando estaban sus grandes garras fuera de la celda. Solo pude agacharme. Con una de mis manos tome una de sus garras. Mi propósito es controlar tu cuerpo para liberarme. Me dijo ferozmente. Al parecer intentas alejarme, como si yo te intentara hacer daño. Fue lo que le dije. Yo soy una criatura alimentada por el odio. Entonces. Muéstrame tu odio. Le respondo Así sería más fácil tomar tu cuerpo niño. No importa Como quieras. Toqué con una de mis manos una parte de su pata. Empezar a ver el odio de muchas personas. Su desesperación. Su ira Ese mismo odio seguido como yo iba consumiendo rápidamente. Sabes Le dije al zorro el cual se sorprendió de que podría hablar. Ellos te odiaban. Pero no era tanto odio en sí. Era temor. Temor por tu poder. Todos te querían y odiaban por tu poder. Solo te veían como un arma. Y eso definitivamente está mal. Tú y yo somos compañeros. Entonces yo recibiré ese odio junto contigo. Esas palabras son muy profundas para un niño las diga. Las experiencias forman a las personas. Le dije con tristeza. Si tú vas a aceptar ese odio conmigo supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo. Y cuál es tu nombre. Dudo que te llames zorro. Mi nombre es kurama. Muy bien kurama, tú y yo compartiremos el odio que hemos recibido y así aliviaremos nuestro dolor. Nunca más estaremos solos. Porque ahora somos amigos. Sabes que estas a punto de morir chico. Lo sé Aunque sea por este corto tiempo que me queda. Ya que estoy muriendo. Empezar a sentir como lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Por fin lo logré. Hice un amigo. Solo duerme mocoso. Fueron las palabras de kurama-san con una sonrisa. El saco su pata para que yo me recostara en ella. Algo impedía que yo pudiera entrar a su celda. Por una razón desconocida a la que yo llamaba maldición logre sobrevivir. En todas las ocasiones donde estaba un punto de morir siempre terminaba sanándome. Pero algo diferente pasó esta vez. La sanación fue demasiado rápida. Esto era gracias a mi nuevo amigo que nunca me dejaba morir, así que también estaba agradecido por eso. Desperté al día siguiente al estar cubierto por una mezcla de sangre, tierra y lágrimas de la noche anterior. Estaba totalmente sanado. Esta vez no desperté como siempre. Esta vez desperté siendo una persona diferente. Me había decidido. Tenía que ser más fuerte por mí mismo y mis ideales sin que me importaran los demás. Tenía que purgarse a este mundo podría ser de la maldad. Yo traería la verdadera paz. El justo y noble serio expiado pero el corrupto y malvado serio castigado con la muerte. La inquebrantable llama de la voluntad de fuego se extinguía dentro de mí. Mi lealtad a esta aldea se había ido como si un remolino se llevara las hojas que yacían en el suelo. De forma simple y silenciosa.


End file.
